


Healing Paynn

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Dragon Booster (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Caring, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentleness, Healing, M/M, Post-Canon, Serious Injuries, Trust Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: The last thing Artha expected to find after his patrol was a worried looking Decepshun with an unconscious Moordryd outside Penn Stables. However, what happens next will make starting at the Academy next year very interesting and things outside of it a little easier...





	1. Chapter 1

Artha had a pretty uneventful patrol. It worried him a little normally there was some activity from thieves that the police couldn't handle, the Dragon Eyes mostly, or maybe even Armageddon making a move for a bonemark, however it was quiet. Beau was uneasy too by how quiet it was which just made Artha more nervous.

Beau was more attuned to that sort of thing then Artha, he wasn't sure if it was a dragon thing or a Beau thing but he had come to trust it, whether he listened to it or not was another matter all together...

Beau pulled up short in front of the stables drawing Artha from his throughts "Beau? What's..." he trailed off as he caught sight of a familiar sleek black dragon "That's Decepshun! What's Moordryd doing here?" He urged Beau foreward.

Moordryd and Artha may have something of an uneasy truce based on secret identities and grudging respect but Artha was still wary of the other teen.

Once Artha was close enough he could see how Decepshun looked worried and Moordryd was slumped in the saddle his helmet missing allowing a clear veiw of his face. Artha sucked in a soft breath as he caught sight of what was undoubtedly blood in the boy's white hair. 

Leaping off Beau he made his was over cautiously, a worried dragon was an aggressive dragon, "Decepshun, hey can I take a look at Moordryd? I can see he is in rough shape.." 

Decepshun studied the black haired teen and carefully lowered herself to the ground so he could get a look at her hurt rider. She could easily bite him if he tried anything.

Artha smiled a bit and pet her reassuringly on the muzzle. "I'll be careful, I promise" 

He still had to climb up to get a proper look but it was far easier to do while she was sitting. Artha, could immediately see that aside from the blood in his hair, his suit had several growing wet patches and the visible skin was already showing bruising.

"Scales." Artha cursed softly and jumped down he looked at the worried dragoness with a serious look "I need to get him inside. You won't fit in the house and I assume you didn't take him to the hospital for a reason." The dragoness narrowed her eyes to say where are you going with this? "Mag him down and I'll carry him, Beau can get you settled in the stables. I'll take care of him I promise."

Decepshun looked conflicted for a moment. She had brought her rider here knowing no one would think to look for him here but letting him out of here sight... 

"Decepshun, he needs medical care" 

The dragoness lets out a draconic sigh and mags her rider carefully into the boy's arms, she waits until the two dissapear from view before she lets Beau guide her to the stables.

* * *

"LANCE, get dad now!" Artha order's his little brother who is sitting on the lounge. Once the red haired jumps off Artha places Moordryd down on it.

"Artha? What...."

"Questions can wait Lance. Moordryd needs help now." He cuts off his brother who nods and runs off calling for their father. Artha, goes and grabs their medical kit.

When Connor reaches the lounge room he takes stock of the situation. Issuing orders he starts to work patching Moordryd Paynn up.

Artha was being helpful Lance not so much, "Lance could you go check on Beau and Decepshun. They probably want their saddles off and some food and water." Artha suggested noting that their father was about to snap at the hovering ten year old. 

Make him feel useful by giving him a job he can do, rather then him hovering where he can't help. Lance rushed off to do just that.

Connor was by no means a doctor, by he had some medical training. Thankfully, while the injuries were serious there was nothing life threatening or career ending. Although, the head injury was concerning, and it would need to be monitored closely. 

The had done what they could for the boy, his racing suit had helped stem the bleeding in places probably saving his life. 

All they could do now is wait until Moordryd woke...


	2. Chapter 2

Moordryd knew better then to let on that he was awake when he did come too. He learnt that lesson fairly quickly. 

He concerntraits on what he can tell with out his sight, he can feel bandages? Ok so Cain had found him and patched him up, he assumed. He could also feel a soft blanket covering his body. His shirt and pants were probably a lost cause.

He expanded his probing to hearing and smell. Mentally he frowned there wasn't a smell of home cooked meal, Cain's mother was a chef and a dammed good one at that, it smelt more like the compound but near the stables? That was odd maybe it was closer... however his breath caught as he heard a familiar voice.

"If he doesn't wake up soon he might have to go to a hospital." That wasn't Cain.

That was the Stable Brat. No wonder it smelled like a stable if he remembered correctly the Penn's house was right next to the stables. He mentally cursed and decided to face the music. 

The Stable Brat must have found and patched him up. Stupid noble hero. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and frowned "I don't care how injured I am if you try to take me to a hospital I'll make you regret it, Stable Brat." It was amusing to see Artha jump.

"You know you could just say thank you." Was the snarky reply "glad to see you're awake though."

Moordryd rolled his eyes "whatever" he tried to sit up intending on getting out of there. He didn't want to stay vulnerable in this place. Sort of truce or not they were enemies. However, a sharp pain in his side caused him to cry out and lay back gingerly on the couch "Scales!"

"Idiot." Artha snapped and moved over to help him sit up "You have several cracked ribs, your stomach is just one big bruise your back isn't much better, you are lucky you don't have internal bleeding honestly, and you cut your head open. Stay put otherwise you'll just make things worse."

"Hypocrite. You had cracked ribs and still played in that final academy round" 

"Yeah I know and believe me I regretted it. Not getting in obviously. But I was on bed rest for ages after. Beside I thought you said you were smarter then me?"

Artha was baiting him "That's because I am, Dragon Loser" he went for it any way.

"Then don't repeat my mistake." 

The paused as they heard footsteps "Artha is Moordryd awake?"


End file.
